


答案一直在那儿

by narraci



Category: The Fate of the Furious (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 肖和霍布斯都没有解释他们为什么要这么做。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 导演都放飞了 我还不放飞干嘛

冷静，冷静，萨曼莎不断告诉自己，她眼睛被蒙住了，双手绑在身后，狂跳的心脏已平静下来，额头上的汗水凝干了。

她爸爸是怎么跟她说的？卢克双手捧住她的脸，低着头看着她，“萨曼莎，注意节奏，冷静下来你才能看清局势。”

那是她最重要的一场比赛，她担任首发前锋，赢了她们队就会是冠军，球探坐在观众席上，观察着她们的表现。她爸爸也在观众席上，卢克每场比赛都会来，从她升了学，进入了新球队，卢克就不再是她的教练了。

尽管姓霍布斯，萨曼莎还是不可避免地有些紧张，她重新扎了好几次辫子，她的队友们也没有好到哪里去，凯瑟琳不断在系鞋带，妮娜口中喃喃似乎在念什么咒语。

萨曼莎深深地呼吸，一开始，她被吓到了，晕头转向地被捆起来塞进了后备箱，完全不知道自己在什么地方，她只能竖着耳朵听，试探着自己走在泥土上还是水泥上。事实上，即使她没被吓到，她也不会知道自己在哪儿，往东三百公里是哪里，完全没有概念。

不过她对有一点很有概念，她的球鞋里有一把刀片，德克花了很久教会她怎么藏这把刀片，不至于在走路的时候割伤自己，就算踢球都没问题，这是简单的部分，难的部分在于怎么在双手受制的情况下取出来，萨曼莎在十四岁生日的时候学会了。为此，卢克对德克发了通脾气，“为什么你觉得我的女儿应该学这些？”隔着两扇门她都能听见她爸爸的怒吼声，但最终，当德克教她哪里是人体最软弱的部分的时候，卢克眉头拧成了结，然而仅仅哼了一声。

现在想想，萨曼莎觉得德克好像预见了这些事会发生一样，所以不停地给她做着准备。

德卡特·肖是什么时候出现在她的世界里的，萨曼莎已经有些记不清了，她十六岁，四年就是她人生的四分之一，算得上漫长了。

萨曼莎的背后是一堵墙，鼻间是灰尘与铁锈的气味，有些潮湿，也许是地下室，她的胳膊在地上擦出了一道血痕，她忍住了呼痛声，将眼泪咽了回去。有个男人高声嚷着萨曼莎听不懂的话，俄语？乌克兰语？她拼命地想着别的事情。

“不管遇到什么事情，甜心，你知道最重要的是什么？”德克纠正她出拳的姿势后问。

她抬头，德克正好替她挡住了阳光，她说，“永不放弃？”

德克笑了，拍了拍她的手臂，“不，萨曼莎，如果你面对的是一支球队，她们赢得次数比你们多，比你们强，那没什么好怕的，球场上的胜利不是靠过去赢了多少比赛得出的，你不放弃没问题。”德克顿了顿，眼睛往另一边瞟了瞟，萨曼莎知道她的爸爸正走出来，德克挪回视线，直视着她，继续道，“但在以生命为代价的时候，该放弃的时候就放弃，该逃的时候就逃，你知道，你活着是最重要的，你是最重要的。”

这些话卢克也对她说过，从德克嘴里说出来有些奇怪，因为德克不太像会说这样的话的人——他曾把她爸爸送进了医院，到现在都没放弃向卢克发起挑战——也许是她爸爸让德克这样说的。

十五岁的时候，她的叛逆心抬头了，觉得德克还挺酷的，他有假的护照，假的信用卡，在以为萨曼莎听不到的时候会冒出两句脏话，还会教她从后视镜、橱窗和其他反光的地方观察是否有人跟踪自己，有时还真有。

想到她爸爸或许觉得她更听得进德克的话，她有些难过。

一个单身爸爸独自养育女儿，自然是艰难的，但他们之间的亲密是出自血缘的，即使她长大了，身体发育了，有上百个问题无法从卢克那里得到回答，卢克还是她最亲爱的爸爸，她得告诉卢克这一点，她得亲自告诉卢克这一点。

三个声音似乎在争吵什么，萨曼莎用膝盖蹭了蹭蒙在眼上的布，眯着眼偷偷瞧着自己所在的环境，男人们背对着她，一个女孩，没有必要认真对待。萨曼莎闭着眼睛，将手腕扭过来以便手指从鞋边探进去。

“做得好，甜心。”她想着她爸爸鼓励的眼神，德克纵容的笑脸，想得她脑子都有点疼。

是她没提高警惕，萨曼莎咬着牙想，四年来，什么也没发生，所以她没有提高警惕。

事情发生时凯瑟琳在她身边，凯瑟琳正在和她说那条特别贵的裙子，两个女孩都只能看看，卢克是绝对不会允许她穿出去的。凯瑟琳观察力非常敏锐，是她们队的门将，她一定能将所有细节都告诉卢克，说不定还记下了车牌号。卢克会来救她的，德克会来救她的，萨曼莎想，她所要做的就是活着等到他们。

夜晚降临后，两个人离开了，萨曼莎听着脚步声，铰链声，铁门合拢的声音，只有一个人留下，给萨曼莎喂了些水后就垂头玩着手机。他们并没费心给萨曼莎准备吃的，萨曼莎吃饱了对他们有什么好处呢？

萨曼莎是个运动员，她每天跑步，和球队一起锻炼，萨曼莎从出生就是警察的家属，她割开了捆着她的塑料绳，不可见地揉了揉自己淤青的手腕，她感觉不到饥饿。

半拉下蒙着她眼睛的布条，萨曼莎锁定了武器——一把铁椅子，但她仍坐在原地一动不动，因为她爸爸说必须看清形势，第一、她不确定自己是否能举起铁椅子，不能有任何停顿，必须用足全力；第二、灯光会照出她行动的影子；第三、她不知道外面的情况，如果她无法通过外面，无法找到公路，那这第一步就是没用的。

呼吸，萨曼莎想，深呼吸，她的辫子有些松了，刘海落在前额，她们队赢得了那场比赛，她最佳球员的奖杯擦得干干净净放在玻璃柜里，卢克雄心壮志地给她做了一整个巨大的奖杯柜，两个最佳球员奖，两个球队银奖，的确有些空荡荡的，萨曼莎会填满这个柜子的，卢克很有信心。

她想卢克了，她的工作狂爸爸为了陪伴她，有一阵放弃了工作，每天早上将自己做的午饭装入她的饭盒。她接近两米高的爸爸为了她去学习潮流发型，看傻透了的青少年时尚节目，神态自若地坐在一群妈妈中间记蛋糕配方。

萨曼莎慢慢调整坐姿，肌肉紧绷，目光紧紧盯着看守者的背影。突然铁门外传来一阵枪声，看守者猛地抬起头，愣了一下，随即才扔下手机转身，这时萨曼莎已经如豹子般窜到他的面前，夺过铁椅子，往目标狠狠地砸下去。

德克说，甜心，你知道最重要的是什么？

铁门轰然倒下，萨曼莎举着椅子，大口喘气，她瞪圆了眼睛，胸膛一起一伏，一个黑影放下枪，快步向她跑来。

她被拉入一个怀抱，脸贴在他的防弹衣上，她闻到了熟悉的硝烟的味道。

德克迅速检查了一遍她的伤势，然后抱着她，轻轻拍着她的后背，“不要怕，不要怕，”他说，好像她还是那个十二岁的小姑娘，“没事了，没事了。”德克不知道是在安慰她还是安慰自己。

“我们赶紧出去，你爸爸快把这栋楼拆了。”德克捂着她的眼睛，不让她看见地上的尸体。

萨曼莎瞬间放松下来，德克握着她的手，她靠在德克身上，闭着眼睛往前走，她不会去告诉德克，她看见了被她砸晕的那个人，满脑袋的血，萨曼莎很怀疑他能不能活下来，她不会告诉德克，不想让他觉得自己没完成任务，没保护好她纯洁的心灵。

她也不会告诉卢克她早就知道德克睡在他的房间是什么意思——就算她八十岁了她爸爸可能都不会太接受她谈论这类话题，她看到好几次他们亲吻，她跟德克学习搏击术不是因为她特别喜欢和人打架，她只是想告诉卢克，她能承担这些事情，她能面对这些潜在的危险，她不再是个希望爸爸远离这个会导致他丧命的工作，随时随地都在自己身边陪着她的小姑娘了。

德克絮絮叨叨地跟她说着凯瑟琳拍下了车牌号，劫持她的人在半路换了车牌，但天眼已经追上他们了……

风抚上萨曼莎的胳膊，她睁开眼睛，看见她的爸爸站在街对面，德克松开了她，空气里全是火药味和血腥味，萨曼莎一点儿也不在乎，她的眼泪终于流了下来，她向卢克跑去，突然觉得饿得不行。


	2. 番外1

“操！”

烟头烧到欧文的手指他才醒过神来，不由骂出声。

他凝视他的手机已经超过五分钟了，这个单子其实挺不错的，欧文想，他的手有些激动地发抖，任务简单、风险低、报酬优渥。唯一的问题是，他知道这批货将由谁护送出境，而现在市面上有人想要这批新式材料。

理智上他告诉自己应该马上通知他哥，但情感上就是另一回事了，他把烟掐灭在烟灰缸里。

一年前他正好端端地在保加利亚休假，顺便倒卖军火赚点经费，突然被德克一条短信给叫去了俄罗斯。

欧文花几年时间招募了一批新的亲卫队，这次谨慎地避开了有着不怎么良好的前任关系的人，重新启动了埋在全球的暗桩，打理起自己的生意，本来他可以不理会德克的，但一来德克把他在霍布斯身边插的暗线解决的干干净净，欧文没及时掌握情况；二来当时刚发生了某件“意外”不久，欧文对他哥尚有些愧疚，于是没多想带着队伍连夜就奔赴了俄罗斯。

到了才知道德克家的小姑娘被人绑架了，德克把任务直接扔给他，自己压根没离开美国。

对萨曼莎他完全没意见，有这样的爸爸不是她的错，但欧文真的一点都不想给霍布斯或者英国政府干活，更别说在西伯利亚的冰天雪地里干活，面对的还是俄罗斯人，俄罗斯人等同于两手空空时遇见的冬眠醒了饿极了的熊。他憋了口气速战速决，一伙人全副武装浩浩荡荡冲进叛军基地，炸了一栋楼，抢了主机就跑，跟某些强盗曾经在巴西干的一样，事后欧文也觉得有点丢脸，怎么说，明明兄弟俩里面他是那个读完大学的。

卢克·蠢货·霍布斯有感谢过他给德克打掩护吗？

欧文牙齿磨得嘎吱嘎吱响，他知道莱莉是怎么死的，他的半张脸是怎么毁的，都是因为他们没有完成任务，欧文判断失误没有在第一时间杀死莱蒂，莱莉判断错误让他以为霍布斯不过是个二流警察不足为惧，一个齿轮错位后面全盘皆输，他可以接受失败所付出的代价。

而莱莉之后，他上一个女朋友导致的那个不幸的“意外”就有点冤了。一个对他毁容的脸充满热情的女人想想大概也不会多正常，但欧文对“不正常”不太敏感，他自己也是一个德行，心里觉得好的不得了。

所以德克气势汹汹地把枪顶在他的脑门上让他立刻说说清楚的时候，“操！”也是欧文唯一能说出来的词——他可不像他哥时时把脏话挂在嘴边，同时霍布斯冲上他新的特别大的飞机，把他女友押在地毯上铐了起来。

他女友觉得把德克干掉，欧文就会是肖家族中的Alpha了，于是雇佣了杀手去暗杀德克。霍布斯干脆利落地把案子查了个底朝天，最后查到了欧文身上，德克气得脑袋冒烟，两个人一起追欧文追到拉脱维亚。欧文一身冷汗地想还好没来得及把她带回家介绍给她爸爸，不然他和他哥多半会被打个半死。

德克从来不是家族中的老大，欧文的女友胆子很大，脑子不太好，德克向来独来独往，离群索居——至少在遇到霍布斯之前是这样，家族的资源全在欧文手上，欧文是那个领袖，不知道他女友是怎么得出那种错的离谱的结论的。

她很合他胃口，欧文感到有些可惜，但他得给德克一个交代，在飞回美国的路上欧文扭断了女友纤细的脖子。至于霍布斯为什么这么生气，他就不明白了，毕竟这从头到尾都不关卢克·三脚猫·霍布斯的事，这是他们兄弟之间的事，他们自己解决，德克是他的家人而霍布斯不是。

霍布斯不是。欧文想他可以将德克的小姑娘纳入家族的羽翼，但霍布斯绝对不行。

霍布斯让德克从黑暗中走到了阳光下面，彻底改变了阴恻恻的生活习性，德克现在差不多都住在洛杉矶了，前不久德克甚至跟他提了退休的事情，德克要退出了。

欧文的手按在膝盖上，他一动不动地盯着手机。从俄罗斯开始，德克就一点一点地把手上的任务转交给他了，他的自由活动时间结束，该展示成果了。

德克对他干掉他自己女朋友也不太高兴。霍布斯和他哥都是那种人，那种不杀女人和小孩的人，或者说不亲手杀女人和小孩的人——莱莉知道这是什么意思。欧文觉得那也太他妈伪善了，他没什么讲究，权衡利弊后，摆在比较轻的那个托盘里的东西他全都可以除掉，眼睛也不会眨一下，霍布斯那个托盘永远高高翘起。

你什么时候才能长大？德克问他。

欧文也想问问德克，如果他暗杀霍布斯——不是没有这么想过，德克难道会继续放任他？对家庭成员的维护是有底线的，要是欧文伤害到霍布斯或者小姑娘，他可预见德克会站出来挑战欧文的地位，为了自个儿的窝和窝里的崽他哥绝对可以成为Alpha。

他不是不敢惹霍布斯，可他还真不太敢惹德克，所要付出的代价太大了，没有意义。

德克和他相差了八岁，没有真的和他玩到一起过，他小时候对德克来说就是个累赘，大了可能还是一样。

毕竟为了给他报仇，德克在美国老老实实坐了十个月的牢，他违反了规则，自作主张袭击了托雷托，那些老头们认为他该为自己的行为受到点教训。不知道是他妈妈还是德克说服了那些人，让欧文来代替德克。

叹了口气，欧文下定决心拿起手机，打给德克的电话转入了语音信箱。欧文才想起来萨曼莎放暑假了，小姑娘没有去职业球队，小孩子总觉得自己时间多得很，自己的未来值得好好考虑。不过本来也是这样，萨曼莎还没到十八岁，德克二十岁时去了军队，没人再压住欧文的脖子，欧文像被解了链子的野狗，四处撒欢，折腾了个天翻地覆，最后他妈妈受不了了，让德克回来了一次栓链子。

这事儿不能在语音信箱里说，看到他的号码德克会打回来的。

在他认为他哥和霍布斯肯定还没到那么严重的地步的时候，他对德克说，有了莱莉的教训，一旦有消息泄露霍布斯第一个怀疑的就会是你。

德克神情古怪地看了他一眼，说他知道。

欧文一时没反应过来，随即有些惊讶，霍布斯知道一个被追杀的弃子不会代表英国政府。

你告诉他的？欧文问。

不，德克皱了皱眉，要是欧文没瞎的话，他哥好像有点不好意思，德克撇了撇嘴说，他说他只是找了个最合理的解释。然后警告地瞪了欧文一眼，以免他再开口怀疑霍布斯的智商。

最合理的解释，恰好是正确的那个解释。

他们的妈妈问欧文，难道他哥哥这么多年为他开路，不值得有个小窝落脚休息吗？

为什么欧文非得这么耿耿于怀？就因为霍布斯干掉了莱莉，抹了欧文的面子？他爸爸是怎么说来着？战争期间。

他总觉得他妈妈偏心德克，也许因为德克是听话的那个，比欧文好掌控。而德克认为妈妈偏心他，他们妈妈狡猾得很。

这么说妈妈肯定不高兴，她会说明明是因为强烈的家族血缘纽带。欧文只想翻白眼。

霍布斯也讨厌他，这太明显了，他是德克身边的不定时炸弹。

德克一直试着保护欧文，现在还要保护他的小姑娘，和霍布斯，他们这样的人如果要退出，要么去某个交通不便商业不发达的小岛，要么假死。两样德克都不可能做到，他住在洛杉矶，出门能被天眼拍一路的地方，德克的弱点暴露太多了。

那么多年之后，德克得到了什么，一些绑架萨曼莎的乌克兰白痴，欧文会解决这个问题，他哥把自己的豁免权给了他，他自然得保证他哥的安全，即使这其中包括了霍布斯。

欧文当然得让霍布斯最后一次任务完成得圆满，安全，没有危险，他还得让霍布斯完完全全地理解这件事，要不是他为德克殿后，德克能安安稳稳地驻扎在洛杉矶？他们能在萨曼莎放暑假的时候去大溪地？

想想霍布斯会有多么生气也是值得一看的。


	3. 番外2

德克觉得自己膝盖发软，他的膝盖是钛合金做的，从来没有软过，现在却微微颤抖着。

他正在那个高台上，背后是熊熊火焰，火苗几乎燎到了他的后背，他没有感觉。他往下看，整栋楼都烧起来了，每个窗户都冒着滚滚浓烟，让他看不清底下的情况，不过即使看清楚也只会让一个事实更加明显，他的抓钩不够长。

“跳！”他听见有人在喊，那个声音有些嘶哑，有些遥远，模糊不清，“你还在等什么！等你的红地毯和他妈的白马王子吗？你最好他妈马上给我跳下来！！跳！！”

他回头，火焰更为明亮，灼伤了他的眼睛，它们不断逼近，快要将他吞没了。

德克猛地坐起，在黑暗中喘着气，出于惯性他伸手去摸床头柜上的水和药。

四年前他从那个火光冲天的楼顶跳下来，尽管卢克接住了他，德克还是多处骨折，肺部感染，背部烧伤，眼睛短期失明，足足在病床上躺了三个月，因为他一试图下床，卢克就试图用眼神扎穿他。没必要去硬碰硬，德克说服自己，他的胫骨还脆弱着，目前这种状况卢克轻易可以再砸断一次，他可不想落下任何后遗症，腿骨不正麻烦得很。

就着水喝下药，德克看了眼电子时钟，凌晨四点，不由呻吟一声。

他的膝盖最近又有些隐隐作痛，他原本想着熬过去就好，但卢克的眼睛太毒了，趁着德克毫无防备他的手在桌子底下捏住了德克的膝盖，德克手上的金属叉子差点直接冲着卢克的眼睛去了。

之后他就乖乖地被卢克押去了医院，反抗也没有用，重复了一系列的拍片检查拎回来一袋药，卢克也识趣地无视了德克填上的假的社保号码。

德克轻手轻脚地爬下床，去卫生间开了灯。洗漱完，他抬头看向镜子，镜子中的他并不是人生中最差的那幅景象，他见过自己的脸布满血污的样子，眼睛青肿，嘴角破裂，话也说不完整。现在的他干干净净，眼睛下面只有些许困倦和时间刻上的痕迹，平心而论，考虑到他的职业，算是好得不能再好了。

他得来杯咖啡。

路过客厅的时候德克看见卢克的笔记本电脑还开着，进入了休眠状态，笔记本旁边凌乱地摊着几叠纸，德克忍耐了一会儿，直接去厨房打开了咖啡机，让萨曼莎去教育卢克自己的烂摊子要自己整理，关他什么事呢？

在无名氏锲而不舍地忽悠下，卢克神使鬼差地答应给他们写本内部教材，二十年的职业生涯让他有一摞经验可以讲述，但在笔记本上打字对于卢克来说有点困难，房子里也没有他的书房，书房是萨曼莎的，作为一个十八岁少女的父亲，卢克自觉地将书房、卧室划为自己的禁地。

德克有种冲动，他把冲动化为在网上搜索各种房源，并且时不时检查自己的账户余额。这只是一种冲动，并不会有进一步的行动，毕竟他不能在美国买房，他妈妈肯定不会同意的，他妈妈会哭得一把鼻涕一把眼泪。但德克心里还有一个恶魔般的声音在说，反正他已经把担子撂给了欧文，他是个有钱的无业游民，卢克是个穷光蛋前公务员，他有什么是不能干的呢？

 

***

 

卢克下楼就看到德克背对着他，穿着睡衣坐在早餐桌旁，对着一杯咖啡发呆。他径直走过去，给自己也倒了杯咖啡，同时看了眼糖罐，他又该买糖了，德克咖啡要放三块糖，茶要放四块，一副不得糖尿病死不罢休的态度。

德克最近醒得有些早。

“你去拿蛋糕？”卢克喝了口咖啡，靠在流理台上问。

德克一脸没睡醒的样子，迷糊地“嗯？”了声，随即惊醒，“啊！”

卢克点了点头，“大战役，嗯？”

“该死！”德克这下跳起来了，他看了眼墙上的钟，五点过了十二分，“还来得及？”他有些不确定，他没有举办派对的经历，不知道要做多少准备，之前每次萨曼莎的生日他都狡猾地避开了所有准备工作。今年萨曼莎十八岁了，卢克对他说他别想再只想跟狗狗玩，不想带狗狗出去遛了。把自己女儿比成狗狗不太恰当，自然，但道理是这个道理。

“应该来得及，”卢克不负责任地点头，“对了，你记得要穿那件西装。”

德克眉头都快打结了，萨曼莎挑的那件西装，白色的西装红色的领结，德克不喜欢白色，穿上白色他恨不得去泥里打几个滚，实在是太扎眼了。

卢克眼看着德克张嘴，闭嘴，想要反驳的样子，德克最后还是会接受的，事实上，他都不会真的把反对意见说出口，不是因为这是萨曼莎挑的衣服，而是因为卢克喜欢。

卢克喜欢自己给德克造成的影响，德克对自己声音的反应，他能看见德克自然绷紧的肌肉慢慢放松。德克是头困兽，是个怪物，独来独往惯了，虽然背着少校的军衔，但他远离阶级制度足够久，没有上级也没有下级，不把自己性命当回事。一次成功的任务后——任务成功了，德克没有，德克在病床上躺了三个月，每根骨头重新拼合生长，呼吸恢复了正常，眼睛也没事，只有背部留下了伤疤。卢克强横地插手进来，按着他的脖子牙齿扣在他的气管上要他听话，德克听话了，按着野生动物的准则，让出了自己的地盘，之后他们的行动并没有比之前更顺利，但至少德克学会了严格按照卢克的策划行动。

德卡特·肖是把尖刀，以前这把刀的刀柄握在别人手里，现在不是了，现在刀柄在德克自己手里，卢克小心地把他擦亮，磨利，并且把他收在刀鞘里，不让他无谓地断裂。

萨曼莎十四岁的时候他们起过一次争执，不是那种调情似的争执，而是真正的争吵。德克认为萨曼莎应该学着自己保护自己，卢克的脑子不愿意想到这一块，在他心里萨曼莎永远不需要接触到世界的黑暗面，这是一个爸爸罔顾事实的幻想，德克觉得既然他们都决定安定下来，那就得直面一个事实——德克的职业生涯积累下了不少仇敌，卢克大有后来居上的趋势。

卢克知道，只要他开口严禁德克再教萨曼莎任何关于怎么挣脱被绑着的手腕或其他类似的鬼东西，德克会放弃的。但他也知道，德克说的是对的，所以他嗓门虽然很响，但没有提过一句禁止德克再如此做。

从卢克的角度可以看见德克的头顶，德克低着头咕哝了几声，抿着嘴唇什么也没说。

卢克满意地放下咖啡，烧起平底锅，扔下一块黄油，打开冰箱取出四个鸡蛋。

“蛋糕店十点才开门，你有足够的时间，”卢克打了个呵欠，昨天他写到太晚了，“先吃早饭吧。”

听见德克闷闷不乐地应声，卢克忍不住笑起来，把鸡蛋敲进锅里。

 

***

 

白西装不是萨曼莎的兴趣，德克心里一清二楚，他有不少衣服，老实说，他最满意他的作战服，包裹着他结实的腰线，但卢克出于某种缘由，就是喜欢他那套白西装。

他在卢克面前穿过一次，卢克太显眼了，就算他什么都不做一米九五的身高也显眼得要命，所以德克负责混入酒会安装信号发射器。按德克的想法，他半夜从外墙爬上去就是了，但美国人显然不这么想，美国人喜欢迂回隐晦的手法。这套西装是他二十六岁的时候做的，当时其实已经不太合身了，他有点忘记那个宴会是为什么而办的了，可能是他父母庆祝终于可以送欧文去上大学了，他们特地给欧文选了一个远离伦敦的大学。

德克扣上纽子，他二十六岁的时候不算纤细，而现在比他三十几岁的时候又要精瘦上一些，所以反倒比之前合适了。他对着镜子整理了一下衣摆，看了一眼手表，八点整，萨曼莎已经起床了，卢克重新给她做了早餐，德克跑完步又饿了，于是一块吃了第二顿早餐才上来换衣服。

卢克在下面准备爆米花、薯片和饮料，还有一些适合青少年观看的电影，午饭准备的是室外烧烤，按照往年的经验卢克总结为见招拆招。

德克摸了摸自己的下巴，他对这件衣服的记忆还停留在卢克把他抱起来，他的背撞在墙上的那个场景，德克的双腿缠在卢克的腰上，他对卢克的力量深有体会，这方面他用不着费劲，卢克完全有能力把他撑起来。他们互相寻找着对方的舌头，呼吸急促地分开，卢克一只手托着他的腰臀，还空了一只手抚摸着他的嘴唇，抚摸得有些太用力了，拇指停留在他的颧骨上。

“操还是不操，公主，听你的。”卢克滚烫的气息喷在德克的下巴上，嗓音暗哑，眼神深沉，灯光把他们的表情照得清清楚楚，德克的双手勾着卢克的脖子，恶狠狠地瞪着他，好像这个时候他还会选“不操”似的。

“下次试试在我还在地上的时候问这个问题。”德克边说边凑过去吻住了卢克薄削的唇，他的双腿夹得更紧了些。

“是，公主殿下。”卢克笑着舔过德克送上来的牙齿，解开了他衬衫的领口。

德克一直很想说，“公主才不会说‘操’这种词。”会有更文雅的词来描述这种行为，只是他想起这一点时多半心思不在上面，而他心满意足时，压根儿不会想起这回事。

起初可能只是卢克的恶趣味，之后却成了一种习惯，卢克在床上喊他“公主”，德克都快有条件反射了，仿佛电流窜过尾椎，在萨曼莎选择迪士尼片度过电影之夜的时候特别尴尬，全靠皮厚。

再回忆下去他又得去洗澡了，德克使劲咳了几声，他要去拿萨曼莎的蛋糕，然后十二点的时候吞下第二片药，一旦和医院牵扯上，卢克就非常地谨慎并且严格，不管是对他还是对萨曼莎。

德克拿着手机翻了翻，他应该可以早点出门，有几栋房子离着蛋糕店不远。

 

***

 

等萨曼莎的聚会结束，他们三个收拾完房间，萨曼莎已经累得不行了，卢克觉得还好，收拾聚会残局和他的工作强度不能比。

卢克从背后拦住了正要换下西装的德克，头低下贴在德克的脖颈处。

“做吗，公主？”卢克一本正经地问，德克没忍住笑了。

“你说的‘做’是什么意思？”德克舔着牙齿转身问，卢克黏在德克的肩颈处，德克早已扯开了领结，还解开了几颗扣子，此时微微仰过脖子，露出大片领地。

“就是‘操’的意思，我以为你喜欢文雅点？”卢克把脸埋在德克的皮肤上哼哼着道。

“不是因为萨曼莎？”德克眨了眨眼睛。萨曼莎希望她爸爸和德克不要在她的朋友面前满口“他妈的”、“操”、“婊子养的”之类的，卢克听不下去捂住了她的嘴，他觉得这肯定不是他的错，他一向是个温文尔雅的好爸爸，但在德克面前有点管不住自己的嘴。

德克对此不置可否，他是英国人，英国人才不说脏话（他妈的，操，婊子养的，根本不算脏话）。

卢克脱下了德克的西装，其实他只是不太喜欢德克的军靴，皮带，腰包，子弹夹，和其他所有会让他联想起同事的装备，他喜欢德克膝盖颤抖发软勉强勾着他的样子，身上褪下每一颗子弹，每一把刀，还有德克总是随身带的微型炸弹，主动仰头露出脖颈，等待着他的啮咬，当卢克告诉他等，德克就会一直等着，忍耐着，额头布满汗水，嘴唇咬得通红，温顺得让卢克浑身烧了起来，觉得自己又年轻了二十岁。

德克本质上是个能动手解决的事情决不多费一句话的人。他逼着韩出了车祸，给托雷托寄炸弹，他们还都不知道德克是谁，三年前要不是卢克，德克也不会费心去查到底是谁派了凶手来暗杀他，更不会查到欧文·肖身上去。欧文坚持是他女朋友干的，他完全不知情，卢克根本不信他，如果确实如此，欧文何必要灭他女友的口？但他也不会非要反驳德克，让他改变自己的想法，谁也不会想怀疑自己的亲人。

卢克只能小心，再小心一点。

不过此时，卢克唯有深刻地认识到，他家的沙发真的有点小，别说德克的背卡得难受，他自个儿也不太好受，沙发太短了。卢克半撑起自己，德克的脑袋搁在沙发扶手上，看着他噗地笑了出来。

“我们得去买个大点的沙发。”卢克叹了口气，低头在德克脖颈处磨蹭。

“顺便买个大点的房子？”德克有些刻意地接道。

卢克吓了一跳，猛地抬头从上方皱着眉头瞪着他半晌，最终只问出一个问题，“不怕你妈妈追到美国来揍你？”

“一定会的，”德克不自在地扭动着，“你会拦着她吧？”

“她会连我一起打。”

“这听上去不错。”德克舔了舔嘴唇，把卢克拉了下来。


End file.
